Web sites that may have a certain amount of content may store the content, e.g., in a Web Content Management (WCM) system. Some WCM systems may include functionality to, e.g., move content through workflows, from draft, to approval, to publish, and then expiration.
Some WCM systems may allow the publishing of content, e.g., onto social media network sites. The WCM system may use a public Application Programming Interface (API) for the social network, and this may occur as part of the workflow. For example, after the content is published to the WCM system's website, the content may be published to a page in one or more of the social media network sites.